warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Chapter 10
Below contains an in-depth chapter summary of chapter ten of Into the Forest. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''10 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''126-144 '''Point of View: 'Furrypaw Chronology 'Preceded by: 'Chapter 9 'Next: '''N/A Chapter Summary : Dovewing crashes into the medicine den, panting the words ShadowClan , RiverClan , and WindClan . Jayfeather jolts awake, confirming that it was all the Clans. Dovewing confirms, adding that they were on their way to camp. Jayfeather orders her to wake everyone up and warn them. Jayfeather tells Furrypaw to hep Dovewing wake everyone while he prepares herbs, and adds that he didn't see how they could win this. Furrypaw whispers that she does, explaining her trip to the Moonpool and how StarClan said they'd fight alongside ThunderClan . Jayfeather asks why Furrypaw hadn't told him, then adds that it was unimportant, and tells her to wake everyone and make sure they're battle ready. : Furrypaw charges into camp,screaming that the Clans were coming, and to brace theirselves. Bramblepaw Gingerpaw and Firepaw bolt out of the den. Furrypaw wakes the elders. Sandstorm Graystripe and Millie immediately jump up. Purdy asks to help, and Sandstorm denies, saying that the three had had warrior training; Purdy hasn't. : Dovewing yowls that there's a battle coming, and Ivypool frets about her kits . Daisy assures her that it would be fine, and Ivypool wails that it was all three Clans. Furrypaw calmly meows that she knows StarClan is on their side, and that they'd only attack warriors, not kits, and if they ''do ''attack the kits, they'd get the fiercest attack they'd ever seen. : Furrypaw hears stampeding outside of the hollow and knows the battle is nearly here. She notices StarClan cats appearing, and sees Raggedstar , Leopardstar, and Tallstar gathered. Raggedstar sighs that their Clans are making a bit mistake, and Leopardstar says she didn't want to fight against RiverClan, but Furrypaw and Gingerpaw were too special to lose. Tallstar agrees, saying that as much as it hurts, they'd all fight on the side of ThunderClan tonight. Furrypaw feels touched, then notices a starry black figure make its way to the medicine den. Jayfeather gasps when he recognizes his deceased sister, Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf promises him that nothing would happen to Furrypaw. Jayfeather whispers that he'd missed her. : Furrypaw looks around at StarClan, seeing that Ferncloud was standing next to Birchfall , Dustpelt next to Spiderleg, Goldenflower next to Bramblestar , Firestar next to Sandstorm , Silverstream next to Graystripe, Hollyleaf with Leafpool and Squirrelflight, Sorreltail and Molepaw with Brackenfur , Seedpaw with Lilyheart , Poppyfrost and Honeyfern with Cinderheart , Frostfur with Thornclaw , and countless other StarClan cats with their living relatives. : Countless WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan cats pour into the clearing, and the battle begins. Furrypaw looks around, wondering who to start with, and notices Reedwhisker , and charges him. After fighting him for a while, she hears a familiar yowl on the other end of camp, and realizes Firepaw is in trouble. She charges to the other end of camp to find Tigerheart pinning down Firepaw. Swiftpaw is seen trying to help, but is too small. Furrypaw leaps on Tigerheart, but he is too good, and Furrypaw remembers that Tigerstar had trained him in the Dark Forest once. Furrypaw hears someone call Tigerheart's name, and looks up to see Flametail. Flametail cries that they were brothers, and asks how he could be doing this. Tigerheart asks what he means, and Flametail cries that StarClan was against this, and that the cats they were fighting were precious to StarClan, and asks why Tigerheart was fighting them. Tigerheart replies that he does what his father tells him to do, and Furrypaw remembers that Rowanstar was their father. Flametail pleads, asking to at least not attack Firepaw because they were kin. Tigerheart leaves, and Furrypaw thanks Flametail. Flametail sadly murmurs that his own brother had turned against him. : Firepaw asks if that had ben a StarClan cat , and Furrypaw replies that it was. They look for someone else, and attack Crouchfoot together. Crouchfoot gives Firepaw a nasty scratch, and Furrypaw is distracted with worry, and he flings her across the clearing. She's about to run back to Firepaw's aid when she notices Breezepelt pinning down Gingerpaw. Breezepelt growls "Say goodbye, Twoleg !", and Furrypaw is reminded of the Star Tours ride at Hollywood Studios. The words, "''Say goodbye, rebel spy!" ring in her ears, and she realizes that Gingerpaw was the rebel spy, Breezepelt was the bounty hunter, and Furrypaw was the sonic bomb. She charges Breezepelt and knocks him off her sister. Breezepelt attemtped at getting up, but couldn't. Furrypaw is madder than she's ever been in her life, and refuses to let him go. Gingerpaw gives Breezepelt some nasty scars, and flicks her tail to Furrypaw, telling her to let him go, but she doesn't budge, screaming at Breezepelt for the terrible things he'd done against the will of StarClan. She claws his belly and lets him go. Gingerpaw says that that was overdoing it, and Furrypaw's reply is that she hates Breezepelt. : Furrypaw notices Hollytuft fall, pinned by two warriors. Her family is too busy to help, and Hollyleaf is the only one that notices, but doesn't want to leave Squirrelflight and Leafpool's side. Leafpool looks Hollyleaf right in the eye and tells her to help Hollytuft. Hollyleaf nods and rushes to Hollytuft's aid, so Furrypaw dives back into battle with Gingerpaw. She notices Gingerpaw joining Bramblepaw's fight, and wonders if the brothers would mate the sisters. She shakes the thought from her mind and focuses on the battle, and after what feels like hours, gives Petalfur a scar that would stay until she became an elder , then watches the cats flee from camp. : Furrypaw decides to check the permieters and makes sure no enemy is hiding, and Crowfeather and Breezepelt spring at her. She fights back as much as she can, but she could only do so much. StarClan had gone, and everyone else was busy tending to the kits, elders, or injured. After a while, she tries to play dead, but Crowfeather hisses that he knew that trick. She holds her breath for as long as she could, then pushes up unexpectedly. She glances towards her Clanmates, noticing that they all had grief in their eyes. she wonders if someone died, but shakes the thought from her mind since she was about to die. After a while, she realizes she can't keep it up much longer, and yowls as loud as she could. Lionblaze turns his head and charges at Breezepelt. He takes on both, and Furrypaw steps back, horrified at how scary and fierce Lionblaze looks. : Breezepelt and Crowfeather finally run off, and Lionblaze asks if Furrypaw was all right. Furrypaw replies that she's mostly shaken, and asks if someone died. Grief wells in Lionblaze's eyes, and he flicks his tail in silence, and she follows him to the circle of cats. She finds Squirrelflight dead on the ground, and Leafpool throws herself at her, screaming that it was her fault. Sandstorm tells her that it wasn't her fault. Furrypaw notices Bramblestar on the ground as well, and notices his wounds beginning to rapidly heal, and he stands up, then freezes as he sees Squirrelflight. he thrusts himself at her, yowling in agony. Leafpool apologizes, saying that she left Squirrelflight's side for a little bit, and when she came back she was dead. Furrypaw realizes that it was indirectly her fault, and whispers it aloud. Sandstorm asks how it could be her fault. Bramblestar and Leafpool share a glance; they knew about her dream and that the Clans had been after her and Gingerpaw. Furrypaw realizes that she didn't know where Gingerpaw was, and calls out. Gingerpaw steps out from the crowd, and Furrypaw rushes to her side, purring. She notices Firepaw, not even noticing his bleeding wound, crouching beside Squirrelflight, and Furrypaw suddenly remembers that Squirrelflight was his mother. Graystripe murmurs that they were lucky it was only one cat, and that he's not sure how they'd come out alive. Furrypaw knew that iti had been StarClan, and Leopardstar and Tallstar's words ring in her ears. : Furrypaw and Gingerpaw sit vigil for Squirrelflight, and Furrypaw remembers all Squirrelflight had done. : As the night ends, everyone goes to Jayfeather for their wounds treated. Furrypaw walks into the medicine den and overhears a conversation between Jayfeather and Lionblaze, Jayfeather saying that he was mad at Squirrelflight for lying to them, but hadn't wanted her dead. Lionblaze agrees, and Jayfeather jumps as he realizes Furrypaw was there. Furrypaw replies that she knew they felt that way anyway. Lionblaze whispers that she was creeping him out, and Jayfeather replies that you get used to it. Jayfeather asks for help treating injuries. Furrypaw looks out and sees everyone jumbled, and tells them to form two lines, and when they don't understand, Gingerpaw steps up, showing them what to do. Gingerpaw organizes them, more injured on one side, less injured on the other. Furrypaw takes the line of less injured people, letting her mentor take the difficult stuff. Leafpool had been badly injured, and was told to stay in the medicine den. Firepaw had another scratch on his side, in the exact same spot. : Furrypaw wonders when Bramblestar would pick the new deputy , and reminds herself that Squirrelflight had died after moonhigh, so Bramblestar still had until moonhigh. Furrypaw wanders out of the medicine den and notices Bramblestar sitting on the Highledge, looking thoughtful. A while later, he calls a Clan meeting, and performs the deputy ceremony for Lionblaze. He adds that he thinks all the apprentices deserve to be warriors, but then they'd be out of apprentices, so they'd have to wait for Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit to become apprentices, and Larkkit meows that it was just a moon. Firepaw grumbles that it was a moon of cleaning out the elders' den. Gingerpaw reminds Furrypaw that it was the Gathering. : Furrypaw glances at the Highledge and thinks that Bramblestar should know how StarClan had helped them. She explains, and he curiously asks who was fighting beside whom. She strains to remember everyone she'd seen at the start of the battle. Bramblestar asks if she'd seen anyone else, and she says that she'd seen Leopardstar Raggedstar and Tallstar talking, and repeats their words. Bramblestar asks why they were so interested in Furrypaw, and replies perhaps because she was a Twoleg, knew that she could help the Clans, and that they could tell she was harmless. Bramblestar says she wasn't harmless, and says that Lionblaze had filled him in on how she'd fought Spikefur . Bramblestar lists all of her talents, and says that even though he'd been skeptical at first letting her into ThunderClan, he now knows he'd made the right choice, and wouldn't let anyone kill her, even if it meant losing his remaining eight lives all at once. He then tells her to get some rest, and she falls asleep in the medicine den, waking up in StarClan. Firestar greets her, saying she'd done a good job. Furrypaw apologizes that they couldn't protect his daughter, and Squirrelflight appears from teh trees, sying that it was okay, because now she was reunited with her father. Firestar tells her that all of StarClan was proud of ThunderClan, especially Furrypaw, and promises to tell Jayfeather to give her her name the next half-moon. Furrypaw denies, saying she wanted her name after ''Gingerpaw Firepaw and Bramblepaw. Firestar smiles, saying that she'd serve ThunderClan well. Squirrelflight tells her that from the moment she first walked in the nursery , she knew that Furrypaw would be a good addition to ThunderClan. Furrypaw replies that she was smarter than Bramblestar, and that he was skeptical. Firestar sighs that that sounded like Bramblestar. Squirrelflight tells Furrypaw that she was the most amazing cat ever, and not to let anyone tell her different. Furrypaw sighs that she was starting to sound like the staff at her Twoleg school, and that she'd heard the message a million times already. Squirrelflight tells to pass the message on to Gingerpaw. Firestar says goodbye, and Furrypaw wakes up. : Jayfeather asks if she's ready to go, and she looks out of the medicine den to realize how high the moon was. They walk to the Gathering, and Furrypaw passes on Squirrelflight's message to Gingerpaw. Furrypaw also tells Gingerpaw what Raggedstar Leopardstar and Tallstar said before the battle, and Gingerpaw comments that they were celebrities. : They reach the island, and as Bramblestar starts his report, Rowanstar cries that they were cheaters. Bramblestar asks clueless, and Rowanstar cries that it'd been three against one, and ThunderClan had won. Bramblestar says that ThunderClan trains hard, andOnestar says that there was more to it. Bramblestar sighs and says that StarClan warriors had been fighting with them. Rowanstar hisses that he didn't see StarClan warrior, and Bramblestar replies that he didn't either. Tigerheart cries that he did, and explained how he say Flametail, but hadn't seen others. Rowanstar says that it doesn't count, calling Bramblestar a liar, and Furrypaw Jayfeather and Leafpool all cry that they'd seen StarClan. Mistystar says that StarClan was there, and that they'd been fighting on the wrong side, and apologizes to Bramblestar for RiverClan. She then asks if StarClan had said anything important, and Bramblestar asks Furrypaw to tell them about the leaders, so she repeats Raggedstar Leopardstar and Tallstar's words. Mistystar cries that that was all the proof they need, and Onestar asks if she was believing the words of a Twoleg, and asks if she remembers why they had the battle to begin with. Mistystar replies that it was obvious StarClan was there, and that she belives in StarClan, and thought Onestar and Rowanstar did, too. Rowanstar cries that he believes in StarClan, but not the words of a Twoleg. Leafpool screeches for them to be quiet, asking if they could share the news they'd come to share. Bramblestar thanks her, and says that Ivypool had given birth to kits: Sunkit , Brightkit , and Cloudkit . He adds that Squirrelflight had died, and that Lionblaze was the new deputy. Onestar and Rowanstar both have nothing, and Mistystar announces that Fluffykit tragically died from greencough, and Furrypaw feels pain for RiverClan. Bramblestar remembers something, and asks Rownastar why ThunderClan had discovered ShadowClan setting the border further in. Rowanstar hisses that his Clan is low on prey , and Bramblestar replies that newleaf was almost here. Rownastar angrily dismisses the Gathering. : Mistystar apologizes once again to Bramblestar, and Bramblestar understands, and explains how Furrypaw and Gingerpaw can be helpful. Mistystar meows that he wans't making her feel any better, and Bramblestar replies that he was trying to make her feel better in the future. They respectfully say goodnight to each other, and Furrypaw thanks Bramblestar for standing up for her. Bramblestar replies that he had to, and that she and Gingerpaw were the most amazing cats he'd met by far. Furrypaw says that Firestar and Squirrelflight agree. Bramblestar says that he can see why, and that she had a great future ahead of her, and was very special. Important Events Deaths *Squirrelflight Ceremonies Lionblaze's Deputy Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I say these words in front of StarClan, so that the spirit of Squirrelflight may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Lionblaze." 'Everyone: '"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Dovewing *Jayfeather *Bramblepaw *Gingerpaw *Firepaw *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Millie *Purdy *Ivypool *Daisy *Raggedstar *Leopardstar *Tallstar *Hollyleaf *Ferncloud *Birchfall *Dustpelt *Spiderleg *Goldenflower *Bramblestar *Firestar *Leafpool *Silverstream *Squirrelflight *Sorreltail *Molepaw *Brackenfur *Seedpaw *Lilyheart *Poppyfrost *Honeyfern *Cinderheart *Frostfur *Thornclaw *Reedwhisker *Tigerheart *Swiftpaw *Flametail *Rowanstar *Crouchfoot *Breezepelt *Hollytfut *Petalfur *Crowfeather *Larkkit *Mistystar *Onestar Mentioned *Tigerstar *Honeykit *Leafkit *Spikefur *Sunkit *Brightkit *Cloudkit *Fluffykit Category:Into the Forest Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations